


Почти правда

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019
Summary: Криденс задает Куини неудобные вопросы.





	Почти правда

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС всех. Криденс не знает, что Куини легилимент.

— Скажи... В тот раз, когда меня пытались убить, твоя сестра... она специально привела тех людей ко мне?

Криденс смотрел на нее с нетерпением и едва заметным страхом. Он явно боялся услышать подтверждение своим опасениям. Куини привыкла видеть на его лице либо замешательство при столкновении с особо сложными заклинаниями, которым его терпеливо учил Геллерт, либо хмурое упрямство. Подозрительный взгляд исподлобья. Но сейчас его лицо казалось беззащитным. И очень юным — Куини не верилось, что они ровесники. Она почему-то сознательно избегала слушать то, что творится у Криденса в голове, если об этом не просил Геллерт. Ей не нравилось, какие чувства это вызывает у нее самой. Некоторые образы ей хотелось бы забыть: они пробуждали острую жалость и... сомнения. То, на что она права не имела. Куини ответила не сразу.

— Понимаешь, меня ведь не было там...

— Но вы ведь потом разговаривали! Это твоя сестра. Она должна была рассказать, как все произошло.

Умоляющий взгляд. Куини стало очень неуютно. Ей вообще не хотелось говорить с кем-то о Тине. Да что там, она старалась лишний раз ее не вспоминать. И сейчас откровенно тянула время.

— Почему это так важно для тебя?

— Я просто вспоминал тех, кто сделал для меня что-то хорошее до того, как я попал сюда. И твоя сестра... Я не знаю, на чьей стороне она была. Хотела она помочь или?.. Мне это не дает покоя.

— Криденс... Иногда мы думаем, что знаем наших близких, но оказывается, что это не так. Совсем не так.

— Так что она тебе рассказала? Он говорит, что твоя сестра была заодно с аврорами. Что она заманила меня в ловушку.

Куини застыла. _Он_ так сказал? Она вспомнила, какой безжизненный взгляд был у Тины, когда она рассказывала о том, что случилось с Криденсом. Как она тихо плакала несколько ночей подряд, думая, что Куини не слышит. Говорила, что все это — несправедливо, неправильно. Но... Если сейчас она скажет об этом Криденсу, насколько она навредит ему? Возможно, Геллерт заблуждался, привычно считая Тину — аврора, противника — способной на подобную подлость. Он ведь пострадал от авроров как никто другой. Если она позволит сомнениям укорениться в душе Криденса, чего она добьется? И что она будет делать, когда тот пойдет к Геллерту за объяснениями?

— Послушай, Криденс. Меня там не было. _Он_ — был. Он видел, как все произошло. И если он говорит, что моя сестра... что Тина... Понимаешь, она прежде всего — аврор. Это ее суть. Это просто так не изменишь.

Ведь это — почти правда. Если смыслом для Куини была любовь, то для Тины — долг. Она даже не сказала ей, что отправляется в Париж тайно. Скрыла, потому что боялась, что Куини проболтается? Все из-за той ссоры? Куини бы все поняла! Но Тина просто вычеркнула ее из своих планов. Куини добавила:

— Я не уверена, что Тина действительно хотела этого, но... Она должна была.

Криденс, помолчав, спросил с горечью:

— То есть он прав? Она действительно была с ними заодно? Пыталась меня убить? Но зачем же тогда она защитила меня от моей приемной матери? Я ведь это помню. Всегда помнил.

Куини вздохнула. Она сидела в кресле, опустив голову, и смотрела на свои руки. Как ей хотелось бы оказаться подальше отсюда! Ото всех этих вопросов, сомнений, от чужой боли. Почему все так сложно?

— Я не знаю, Криденс. Возможно, тогда Тина еще хотела тебе помочь. Но потом что-то изменилось. А может быть, она просто... решила, что так будет легче, понимаешь?

— Легче втереться в доверие? Да?

— Да.

Сказав это, Куини ощутила почти физическую боль. Лучше бы он не приходил. Она злилась на Криденса, ведь он заставлял ее лгать. Она медленно подняла голову и увидела, что Криденс плачет. Ей хотелось закричать: «Не слушай меня!» Но она промолчала. Криденс резко поднялся и кулаком вытер слезы.

— Спасибо. Я пойду.

Куини захотелось сказать ему что-нибудь утешительное. «Ты очень сильный». «Я тобой восхищаюсь». «Тебе еще встретятся совсем другие люди». Но она почему-то вдруг почувствовала, что теперь не имеет права ни на обещания, ни на оценки. И ее слова не имеют никакого значения.

Криденс ушел, а Куини осталась сидеть, прижав ладони к ушам и напевая какую-то легкомысленную ерунду, как неосознанно делала всегда, когда пыталась заглушить чужие мысли. Спрятаться ото всех. Но от того, что творилось внутри нее, она спрятаться не могла.

Такой ее нашел Геллерт.

Он взял ее руку и осторожно, почтительно поцеловал. Ничего не говоря, смотрел на нее — и Куини чувствовала, что он все понимает. Она постепенно перестала дрожать и пела все тише и тише, и вскоре ее губы двигались совсем беззвучно.

Ей никогда не удавалось услышать, о чем он думает. Она и не хотела знать. Это было прекрасно.


End file.
